hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Muherr
Muherr (ミュヘル, Myuheru) is a mercenary affiliated with Beyond Netero and who also seems to be an old acquaintance of Ging Freecss. He was an examinee in the 289th Hunter Exam, but failed in the Final Phase.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 Appearance Muherr has slanted eyes, long hair, and a pair of prominent pointy ears. He wears a dark zipper jacket and pants, dark fingerless gloves, along with almost knee-high boots. Personality Muherr is a prideful and collected person, who despite maintaining a calm and unperturbed behavior, is inclined to talk rudely, without any respect for his interlocutor. He also seems to be quite suspicious and mistrustful, especially towards Ging, although this was later revealed to be due to him following Pariston's script. Being a proud soldier, Muherr dislikes anyone that tries to win his loyalty with money.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 347 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Following Beyond's plan, Muherr and other mercenaries try to pass the 289th Hunter Exam, in pursuance of infiltrating the Hunter Association during the expedition in the Dark Continent. However, Muherr and his soldiers were discovered by Kurapika and failed the exam. Muherr returns to Beyond's team headquarters only to find Ging, and believing that he is a spy sent from the Hunter Association, rudely tells him to leave. Surprised by the fact that the rest of Beyond's Dark Continent Expedition Team is starting to like Ging and trust him, Muherr asks what Ging's reasons for joining them are. Ging answers that his aims are to help Beyond and hinder Pariston, but Muherr's distrust of Ging still remains. On pre-issued orders from Pariston, Muherr's men attack Ging to test him, though Ging discovers Pariston's ploy soon afterward. Later, Muherr confronts Ging and reveals to him that he did not have anything against him becoming the number two in the team, but the fact that he tried to buy their trust with money was unforgivable. Ging apologizes and offers to donate their money to the Norwell Fund. Muherr and his men acknowledge him as the number two, but not before making it clear that despite this, it will be Muherr that will give the orders to everyone on the battlefield and that his orders are absolute. Ging agrees and salutes, while comically answering, "Sir! Yes Sir!" With a sigh, Muherr says he'll accept Ging as No. 2 so long as Pariston agrees to it and Pariston does. Abilities & Powers Little of Muherr's abilities are known. He appears to be very competent in military tactics and leadership, and he is in charge of the whole expedition party on the battlefield. He was deemed capable enough to head to the Dark Continent. In fact, his overall skills are so remarkable they caught the Hunter Association's attention.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 He was also capable of clearing the lie detector. Nen Although Muherr has shown no Nen abilities of his own, he knows about the symbiotic type. Quotes * (To Ging and Pariston) "A suit who's all talk and a weakling who gets clobbered by a rookie!! I've always hated how overhyped you've been!!" * (To Ging) "I wouldn't have had any problem with you becoming No. 2. '''If' you hadn't brought up the subject of money...!"'' * (To Ging) "Since you're establishing a child account, you're a member of my team. My orders on the battlefield are absolute!! The only answers will be in the affirmative. Got it, No. 2...?!" Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Muhel Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Beyond's Expedition Team Category:Examinee